poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking for Goombario
They Found Goombario with a Black Coated Person Toadsworth: Goombario! He ran to Toadsworth Goombario: Toadsworth?! Toadsworth: Goombario, where were you? You have me worried, we are gonna leave here and then you wonder off on your own for this. He look down Goombario: I'm so Sorry, Toadsworth. Toadsworth: But at least you're still here with me. He look happy Goombario: Thank you. Opposummon: Alright. Who are you? He take off his hood and it was Psychemon who looks younger two years ago Opposummon: Is that... Psychemon? He disappeared Toadsworth: Who was he? Opposummon: That was... His dark side. He, Dracmon and I gave in to the darkness once. And even since, it's chased us around in one form or another. The Digimon Animal of Darkness who stole my body..... A puppet replica or the shadows in Psychemon:s heart... And now, I'm facing him. Toadsworth: You're Dark Side? Look, Opposummon, don't you have a friend like us? Because we are here and we have each other. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong. Goombario: He's right. And I'm here for you. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, you know. You must have somebody- a friend you can talk to. Opposummon: Of course. That tubby tin Digimon always know how to protect everyone even his friend. Goombario: Oh boy. I have a lot of good friends. Toadsworth: But don't worry, Goombario. More then you can count. Then they heard a Roar Toadsworth: What's happening? Opposummon: Something over there? Toadsworth, Opposummon, you should head back. I'll investigate the Tunnels. She went, Opposummon are investigating the Tunnel and saw a Giants Dream Eater, she is fighting and she defeated it Minutes Later Goombario, Toadsworth and Their Friends are happy to see each other and they went back home. Opposummon is watching them leave Opposummon: I thought I was send into the past in the Digital World. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too? Maybe it's because of what Yen Sid said- the world is free from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream. Then she saw a Crest of Love, she aim and she got it Meanwhile Impmon left the Computer Room Impmon: Man, where were they? This Castle looks upside down. They look at Dynasmon and Crusadermon searching in the study Impmon: Um, are the two still Unconscious? Dynasmon: Shurimon and UlforceVeedramon are unconscious again. But still unstable. They're resting inside. Impmon: Okay. Well, I better go see my friend in the real world. Dynasmon: Don't do that. If they were back, we would have find them by now. Impmon: Umm... Do you think they went off to some other worlds like that? Crusdermon: I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place that happened. And if that World is not available to whatever reason, a refuge is made from them in the realm between- a world called "Traverse Town." They would be send there. Hmm, for the Digimon they say they want to save the Digital World from the Heartless and the Nobodies. it's seem that they want the Digidestined Kid to help them save the Digital World and Human World. Just like 6 kids with Legendary Digimon Warriors. Or maybe my partner Ienz- Impmon: Alright, listen. The fact is- we're here. We've been recompleted, was it? So they should be here by now, like Lea and the others. Plain and Simple. Crusdermon: I know, it's strange. Impmon: (Sigh) Man, could they never get recompleted at all? Crusdermon: Look, you see this, my friend- Impmon: Hold it! Forget it. You know, maybe I can go out there and rescue them. Crusdermon: What? How can you do that? Impmon: You see... How come I'm the only one doing the dirty work? He look at the wall say Door To Darkness